I Have Loved
by JDoe012998
Summary: Short fluff-Sarah and Jareth post-movie. Inspired by the Youtube vid 'Return of the Goblin King.' Rating for angst-I'm me, I can't help it-and implied character death. COMPLETE
1. I Loved Him

**A/N: Hey people! This is just a little fluff ball I thought I'd write. No real plot, no real nothing, like most of my work. So there it is. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. Not even pie. Isn't it sad? :( **

She thought she could live without him. She couldn't.

Every night, she saw his face. When she looked in the mirror, he was there. His mismatched eyes staring back at her. That mocking smile playing at his lips. She'd tried to run. Done everything she could think of. Still, everywhere she looked, something reminded her of the Underground. Of him.

It had been too long; she'd tried too hard to forget. There was nothing left.

Two weeks later, a teary-eyed baby brother would find a note on the kitchen table. Only three words. Three words only the boy would ever see. He would slip the scrap of paper in his pocket, and return to his mother and stepfather as they packed his sisters things. He would carry on as if nothing had happened. Because he knew. He knew how she'd suffered. He remembered what she remembered. Her father would never know. Because that's what she would have wanted.

Year after year, day after day, the boy would look at the note, the three words she'd left for him alone to see.

_I loved him._

**A/N: Ok, I REALLY need reviews here, alright? I'm thinking to write the same sort of thing for Jareth, but I need a yes or no from the reading public. I don't care if all you say is 'yes' or 'no', just PLEASE review! I take suggestions too, for stories. No promises, but I'll do my best. So please? *Puppy dog eyes* I beg on my knees!**


	2. I Loved Her

**A/N: Well, the reviews I've gotten have been positive (love you all who've given feedback!), so like I said I would, here's my Jareth one-shot. Sorry it's taken so long. The muse took a vacation to Fiji and left her Vulcan sister here with me. Again, angst and what-have-you abound. My goal is to make people cry. It's what I do.**

**Disclaimer: Nope… Still don't own 'em.**

He'd hoped to live without her. But he couldn't.

Everything in the Labyrinth had been changed, had been touched by her. Everywhere he looked, he saw traces of her. The people remembered, and the people spoke of it. There was no escape. Not anymore.

He'd known from the start. From the time he'd first found her, when she was five years old. She was the one. No matter how far he ran, and he _had_ tried to run, her face remained. It was always her face in his crystals. Her face over his shoulder, when he looked in the mirror.

And then… She vanished. No more images of her. Only her baby brother was in the house now, crying. Always crying.

He couldn't bring himself to tell his people that their own personal goddess was gone. He may have seemed a heartless bastard, but he was still almost human. Still had a heart. A heart that could break. A heart that _had_ broken. That would positively shatter if he had to take her away from his people. They could keep her, fifteen and beautiful, even if he couldn't.

He'd lost her. He wasn't sure exactly how or when, but he'd lost her. His one and only hope of regaining control over the Labyrinth. And perhaps the only woman he could ever truly care for.

It was _her_ friend who found the letter. The one with the affinity for shiny things. He found the letter that his King had left. It explained it all. How the King had given up magic and the Labyrinth in favor of life among humans.

And he understood. Understood that 'life among humans' meant a human death. Understood that the only thing to drive his King to such a thing was _her_. And he understood the one thing _she_ could have done.

No one else would know. The King simply vanished one day, and things fell into a new pattern. He alone would mourn the loss of, not only their ruler, but the girl who might, one day, have been their queen.

And, as he watched the letter burn in the grate, three words seemed to stand out against the flames, even after they were reduced to ash.

_I loved her_.

**A/N: Ok! I did it! Please, review? I'm sorta proud of this one… And you know that feeling when you love something you've written and no one responds and you feel like the best thing you've written in months is crap? Yeah.**


End file.
